Save the Date, Part 2
Save the Date, Part 2 is the 105th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Grape *Peanut *Olive *Ace *Rook *King *Bailey *Lucretia Plot Leading off from Save the Date, Peanut frantically asks how many puppies King and Bailey have, since Peanut is worried one may have run off while they weren't looking. While Grape tries to reassure him, the three puppies sit on the couch. Peanut tries to ask them if they have another sibling, but they aren't able to understand him since they are so young. King and Bailey arrive at a "fourth run" movie theater to see Zootopia and buy two bags of popcorn (in garbage bags.) Bailey helps calm King's worried mind by playfully kissing him and reminding him they have the theater to themselves, but their seats are "distressingly" moist. Back at the house, Peanut tries to look for signs of a fourth puppy and continually imagines scenarios about how it could've escaped before Grape asks him if he knows what an Occam's Razor is. Grape tries to reassure Peanut that there's a better chance there were only three puppies to start with than one being missing, but Peanut doesn't want to take a chance of facing Bailey's wrath. King and Bailey finish their movie and kiss one another, before Bailey calls the house to check up. Grape tries to confirm the existence of only three puppies by citing off their names, but Bailey doesn't give a definitive response. While Peanut continues to panic over the prospect of a missing pup, Grape asks him when they're going to start taking care of the puppies they have, only for them to all cling to her. King and Bailey get dinner from a hot dog stand and call again. Peanut pleads with Grape to ask them directly, but Grape hands him to phone so he can do it himself. Peanut once again tries to subtlety ask how many pups there are, but Bailey again hangs up before he is given a straightforward answer. Tentatively reassured by the calls, Peanut goes to feed the puppies, but panic sets in once again when he sees the puppy powder feeds four. Grape puts the pups down for a nap and asks Peanut to get the blankets. Peanut pulls out four blankets, setting off a full-blown bout of paranoia. Peanut frantically tries to call Bailey again but her phone is off. He then calls Lucretia and asks her how many puppies there are, but Lucretia threatens to turn him into kibble if he'd lost one, causing him to turn white with fear. King and Bailey rejoice on their date with a brand new computer, with King's mind finally at ease, until they hear screaming. They return to the house to find it trashed, with Grape asleep and Peanut in a state of fearful catatonia. Before Peanut can preemptively apologize, Grape assures the couple everything is fine. King mentions something's missing, causing Peanut to faint, but it's merely the baby monitor he'd forgotten to set up for them. Walking home, and with only $5 for their endeavors, Peanut asks how the couple deals with the stress. Grape says it's because they went on a date and that dates are fun if you enjoy being with the other person. Peanut asks Grape if she wants to go on a date with him, and she casually agrees, wrapping her tail lovingly behind his back. Events *N/a Trivia *The film King and Bailey watch is Zootopia, with an excerpt from the song Try Everything. Rick Griffin himself is a huge fan of the movie. **The other film the theater is playing is The Jungle Book. *The "Lappy 5000" laptop King purchases may be a reference to the Lappy 486 from Homestar Runner. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2017 Category:King Saga Category:Multiple Parts